


【Fate】《人造人间系列》前传《永远的爱》

by Rubybook



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate, M/M, 中文, 人造人间, 迪卢木多/库丘林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 人造人间/始动系列的起点，前传，原收录于《非人》 2018/11/30日初次公开





	【Fate】《人造人间系列》前传《永远的爱》

**Author's Note:**

> 人造人间系列是一个在巨大的世界背景下写“爱”的故事，而用《永远的爱》作为一切的开始我觉得再适合不过了。  
> 曾经拥有过，却再也求不得。那么接下来这个世界会变成怎样，对打开潘多拉魔盒的人来说，大约已经毫无意义了。

【人造人间系列：前传】

房间中用最小的声音播放着不知名的音乐。  
空气中有着淡淡的花香，远离床铺的小桌插着一瓶盛开的玫瑰。  
并没有什么艳丽的颜色，似乎是为了有持久的香气而培养的品种，原本应该出现在香水制造间的花朵现在却变成了房间的装点。  
这或许是卧室主人的品味，但并不会有人在这个时候询问这个问题。  
因为房间里只有两个存在。  
房间的主人，和躺在床上的机器人。

黑发的男人有一张看起来很年轻的脸。  
昏暗的灯光模糊了他眼角和嘴角的皱纹，掩盖了他的真实年龄。   
但他的手出卖了他。  
即使保养得还不错，手背上的青筋和微皱的皮肤依然显示了男人真实的年龄。  
那双令人一见难忘的金眼凝视着床上被制造成少年外形的机器人，脸上的表情是一种混杂了太多感情之后的茫然无助。  
并不是因为床上躺着的是机器人——这不是什么问题。  
在这个连小孩子都会唱一两句电视上的“您最好的生活伴侣，XXX机器人”的广告词的时代，那些盯着最高端的性爱玩具市场的商家会推出冠以“伴侣”名义的性爱机器人并不是什么奇怪的事情。  
促使人类进步的一切根源都是“欲望”，黑发男人比谁都明白这一点。

当然，不是那些粗制滥造的商品。  
利用人脉砸下重金得到的机械外壳远看之下已经和人类没什么区别。  
头部的接缝被小心地隐藏在头发之下，然而机械的躯体上并没有蒙上仿真皮肤。  
现阶段利用硅胶制作的假外皮还太粗糙，黑发男人并不愿意让床上的机器人使用那种廉价的产品。  
“他”永远值得最好的。  
在定制躯体和硬件和基础程式，自己编写附加AI程式的时候，黑发男性如此想着。  
但是到了“唤醒”的阶段，他却犹豫了。

黑发男人沉默着站了起来，将自己的位置挪到了机械少年的旁边。  
还很稳健的手轻轻握住了少年的小腿。  
近乎于最上等的瓷器和金属混合出的，带着细腻感的光滑和冰冷的触感从指间传来。  
没有织物的掩盖，机械少年的身上只有一层简单的睡衣，由金属和高强度陶瓷组合出的身躯在房间的照明下折射出暧昧的光。  
关节的部分没有蒙上人造皮肤，所以完全裸露在外。  
因为是“使用在私人娱乐上”的型号，所以那些脆弱的位置并没有增加保护措施。  
连接用的螺丝，打磨光滑的焊点，隐藏的活动结构的只是一个简单的关节球。  
这让人类最尖端的科技产品有了一种奇妙的古典美，那种充满矛盾的魅力对于黑发男人来说就和他记忆中的身影一般。

库丘林·麦克·斯沃提安。  
出生上流社会，拥有贵族头衔，毕业于皇家军校，加入过特种空降师，退役之后却成为了一名探险家。  
他的恋人，挚爱，却没能相伴一生的伴侣。  
——未知的疾病带来的死亡隔绝了他们，那种令所有的医生、研究者和疾病学家都束手无策的“死亡病”。  
染病的人会突然预知到自己身体的极限时间，无论之前患者多么健康，但是在极限时间之前一个月开始会突然消瘦下去。  
而后伴随着免疫系统紊乱、昏迷、最后在极限时间当日死亡。

从亚马逊森林深处回来的库丘林是第一个有记录的患者，那时候库丘林才二十六岁，离他们交换戒指的时间才过去了两年。  
而蓝发青年的极限时间是在他二十七岁生日后40天。  
那时候还很年轻的黑发男人在对方的病榻前迎接了早有预兆却无迹可寻的死亡。  
随后就是“死亡病”爆发，大约削减了1/100的地球人口之后，这场瘟疫终于过去了。  
也就是从那时候开始，机器人全面代替人工劳力的进程进一步推进，直到现在。  
整整二十年，在失去了对方整整二十年后，黑发男人才找到了一个“找回所爱”的可能性。

机械少年的外貌定格在他们第一次彼此告白的时刻，他将自己能收集到的关于那个人的种种都编写进机器人的附加程序。  
只可惜他在这方面的天赋可谓一般，只能在基础程序许可的范围内进行添加修改。  
“不过我会找到愿意合作的人……毕竟对于那些科学家来说，有人愿意提供资金实现他们堪称疯狂的构想再好不过。”  
黑发男人的手掌贴上机械少年的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸就像最细心的钟表匠用天鹅绒摩挲他最珍爱古董钟表。  
“但是只有你第一次醒来我不想假手任何人……请原谅我小小的任性，还有……请原谅我暂时只能让你存在于这样的躯体，库丘林。”

关键词启动。  
黑发男人俯身在蓝发的机械少年耳边低语出一串数字。  
他听到了轻微的“咔哒”声。  
电源接通，蓝发的机器人慢慢张开了眼睛。  
鲜红色的虹膜中倒映出人类的影子，事实上藏在眼球中的微型镜头正在读取黑发男人的个人信息。  
认证很快就结束了，反应在蓝发少年AI身上，就是一个慢慢拉出弧度的微笑。  
“很高兴见到你，Master。”

黑发男人的眼神黯淡了一下。  
没有任何意外的惊喜，只是一个再正常不过的开始。  
他没办法改掉眼前AI程式的基础构架，所以这种情况是一种必然。  
如果面前的AI醒来第一句话是叫自己的名字才不可思议。  
所以，没什么好失望的——这只是他整个计划中的开始，然而现在才知道，这个开始是否成功。  
“叫我的名字，库丘林。”  
他小声的、轻柔的，用一种带着劝诱的声音对机械少年说道。  
“叫我的名字。”

那双赤色的眼顺着他的声音停留在黑发男人的脸上，露出了思考的表情。  
“迪卢木多。”机械少年突然发出了声音，片刻之后，他看着那双金色的眼睛，用更肯定的声调喊出了对方的昵称，“迪尔。”  
似乎是用名字作为联想关键开启了一系列的连锁反应，机械少年的神情变得灵活了起来。  
“我睡了多久？为什么你看起来老了那么多？”  
黑发男性露出了一个有些悲伤的表情，蓝发的机械少年露出了呆愣一下的表情。  
只是表情。编好的程序决定了他所有的反应，就像现在，他的程序告诉他，他必须安慰这个面露悲伤的男人。  
安慰的方式编写的很清楚，他是被做成“人类的外表”的伴侣星机器人，除了各种作为日常伴侣的知识和技能之外，他们也兼具了性爱伴侣的功能。  
不如说如果不是兼具这种功能，他们也不会被制造得无限接近人类。

虽然他能分析出自己被加载了更多的外接程序，但作为核心的部分并无变动。  
所以，蓝发的极其少年伸出了手。  
力道被控制在恰到好处的程度，即使没有皮肤也带着类人体温的手掌贴上了黑发男人的面颊。  
“别露出这种表情啊，我会心疼的哟，迪尔。”  
少年清亮的声音发出黑发男人熟悉的语调，带着些许的玩世不恭和明显的关心。  
这是程序，这只是程序——黑发男人不得不提醒自己，但是他很难拒绝那种诱惑。  
心底的思念和眼前的面孔交融为另一种难以言喻的感情，他曾经以为自己的心已经死了，但是现在却有那么一点悸动在重新萌芽。  
因为那张脸又如此鲜活的重现在他的面前，勾起了他所有的回忆。

黑发男人不知道自己露出了怎样的表情，然而在他回过神的时候，蓝发的机械少年已经贴上了他的嘴唇。  
即使没有使用人造皮肤，但溜进黑发男人嘴唇的舌依然是柔软的，没有带上任何工业制品的气息。  
少年用舌尖磨蹭着男人的口腔黏膜，勾起些许津液摩擦过对方的牙龈，然后试着和对方的舌尖纠缠。  
但少年很快就发现了对方没有回应自己，他稍稍撤开了距离，“看样子迪尔完全没想我？”  
机械少年的话音刚落，一双手牢牢地圈住了他的背。  
黑发男人的头埋在他的脖子里，低沉的抽泣声被他轻易的收入耳中。  
男人的反应让机械少年愣了一会，他似乎一时不知道怎么处理这种场面。  
好一会儿，他的手滑上了黑发男人的腰间。  
“别哭啊，迪尔，别哭。”

但对置入机械少年的程序来说，声音的安慰只不过是一个初始。  
他亲吻着男人的脸孔，嘴唇温柔地贴上对方已经有了皱纹的眼角。  
这一次他没让黑发男人从他身边退开，这对机械少年来说并不算太困难的事情，他不会伤害人类，但也拥有对方无法挣脱的力道。  
温存的吻从对方的眼角滑到脸侧，然后重新停在对方的嘴唇上辗转。  
或许是因为他的手的一只手正在对方的腰间滑动，带着调情意味地隔着衣服掠过那些存在于记忆库中的敏感点。  
他捕捉到黑发男人的呼吸乱了一拍，从乱掉的那一拍开始，对方似乎无法恢复冷静的态度。  
——机械少年终于获得了回应。

黑发男人开始回吻怀中的机械少年。  
他怀中的躯体是温热的，生产的公司将机器人的体温恒定在最舒适的温度上，让他们犹如真人一般。  
机械少年的面部有着现在能达到的最尖端肌肉控制技术，所以只从头部已经难以分辨出他和人类的区别。  
但是在黑发男人背后摩挲的双手却因为没有包上人造骨骼和肌肉呈现出机械的质感。  
无机物摩挲皮肤带来的感觉有些奇异，但不足以降低已经点燃的欲火。  
只不过抱着他的机械少年主动结束了这个吻。

黑发男人喘了一口气，他理所当然的没有年轻时候的耐力来和他定制的机械少年比拼。  
刚才的吻让他大脑缺氧的同时也停止了思考，这给了机械少年可趁之机。  
在男性还未反应过来的时候，那双缠在他腰背上的手搭上了他的肩膀。  
一股巨大的力道让黑发男性向后直接摔在了床上。  
他的视线中出现了和恋人年轻的时候一模一样的面孔，带着他再熟悉不过诡计得逞的笑容。  
“瑟坦……”他下意识地叫了对方的名字，却被一根食指按住嘴唇，将最后一个音节封闭唇间。  
机械少年看起来像骑在黑发男人的身上，事实上“他”并没有真的将体重完全压在对方身上。  
就算是外表已经近乎于人类，但是构成他身躯的依然是金属。  
“他们”的体重远远超过正常人类的体重，但是每个“合格”的伴侣机器人都能在这种时候控制好在各种姿势下产生的重量。  
比如现在。

蓝发少年的手指从黑发男人的嘴唇上移开，抚摸上对方的喉咙。  
少年指尖的温度似乎因为材料传感的关系比别的地方低一些，那种凉凉的感觉在黑发男人的颈间停留了片刻之后解开了他的上衣。  
即使是金属零件拼接出的手指也拥有真人一般的灵活性，做过处理的表面反射着房间的微光。  
他的动作轻盈却快捷，只是一个眨眼长裤的皮带已经被丢去了一边。  
黑发男人终于意识到蓝发少年想要做什么，他试图阻止对方继续动作。  
“快停……唔？！”  
上扬的尾音让机械少年的嘴角咧得更宽了一些，他的一只手从自己的背后潜入了黑发男人的内裤，正摩挲着对方的阴茎。

肉柱入手的瞬间机械少年已经感觉到了对方并不是没有感觉。  
他非常确信对方喜欢自己，没有理由也不需要理由。  
只要看着对方的眼睛，他就能从中间读到复杂的，不能理解的情绪。  
他唯一能分辨出的只有其中隐藏的爱意，而他的记忆体也一直在提醒着少年的电子脑——他和面前的这个人是相爱的。  
即使对方比他记忆中的年长了许多，但是所有的身体特征和纹路辨识都告知了机械少年面前的人就是他的迪卢姆多。  
迪卢姆多·奥迪那。  
库丘林交换过戒指的伴侣。  
也就是他的伴侣。

“什么吗，迪尔什么时候变得这么羞涩了。”机械少年用手按了按对方已经精神了不少的肉刃，然后俯身亲吻了黑发男人一下。  
“原来明明玩得比我还疯不是吗？”  
“那都是以前的事情了。”黑发男人直觉反驳，“你……”  
他说了一声“你”之后突然住了嘴，机械少年的传感器再次捕捉到了对方那种复杂的神色。  
他必须再做点什么来安抚对方的情绪。电子脑的分析结果很快传给了蓝发少年，他抿起了嘴角，故意露出了一点生气的表情。  
“什么啊？迪尔居然学会向我隐瞒事情啦？那我可要惩罚一下。”  
嘴上说着“惩罚”，机械少年的动作却只是抬了抬身体，撩起了身上和长袍有些相似的睡衣。

里面当然没有内裤，而且因为除了头部之外少年的躯干并没有覆盖人造皮肤和肌肉，所以也不具有男性的第二性征。  
这些似乎都默认进了少年的程序里，让他对接下来该做什么毫无犹豫。  
一直揉搓着黑发男人肉刃的手变成了抓握，机械少年不用摸索就将已经硬起来的阴茎对准了自己的后穴。  
即使没有肌肉包裹，但是在制作那个部分的时候制造商本身就使用了接近人体的柔软材料，被摩擦的时候虽然有些异样，但是黑发男人并没有感觉到不适。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，金色的眼中倒映着机械少年的模样，“瑟坦达，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“当然知道啊——迪尔。”少年的声音听起来还是特别愉快，他又试了一下，这次他慢慢地将阴茎的顶端纳入了体内。  
机械少年在这个没有镜子的房间看不到自己的表情。不过黑发男人觉得就算有镜子，压在他身上的智能机械也不会注意到自己的表情。  
因为机械少年已经被他没有办法关闭的既定程式占据了主思考流程。  
表现出来的是机械少年的表情已经不是他熟悉的那些，而是制造商植入的“服务程式”编写出的标准模样。  
——那不是库丘林会流露出的表情，那只是任何一体服务型机器人都会具有的“表情”。

黑发男人没有继续阻止蓝发的机械少年。  
他毕竟还是个正常的中年男性，身体的各种机能也没有问题，被机械少年这么挑逗了好一阵他也一样有正常的感觉。  
更何况阻止也晚了。  
他能感觉到自己的阴茎被包裹在一个温暖的内里，干燥，但是并没有涩涩的感觉。  
似乎是探知了有异物的进入，模仿内壁做出部位调动了其他的机能，让阴茎埋入的部分变得润滑。  
“多余的功能。”黑发男人低语了一句，换来身上机械少年一句上扬的疑问。  
“嗯？”  
他扶住了对方的腰肢，“没什么，瑟坦达。下次……”  
下次不要这么做了，他想这么说之前蓝发的机械少年已经开始移动身体。

他没有感觉。  
机械少年的体内装载的传感器并不是用来给电子脑“自身感知”的反馈，而是为了让电子脑通过观察“照顾”的人类的表情和身体反应来对少年的身体进行调节，进而满足被服务对象。  
黑发男人的低喘被一丝不漏的捕捉，少年的动作越发大了起来。  
黑发男人的一只手滑了下来，用力抓住了床单。  
他没有闭上眼，金色的瞳中满满的都是少年半是机械半似人类的模样。  
“瑟坦达……我的……库丘林……”  
他喃呢着，在少年的扭动中达到了高潮。  
==========

机械少年留在了黑发男人身边。  
对方似乎更看重教导他的过程，而拒绝被他服务。  
在抗议了几次，或者几十次自己“被制造出的用途”就是在特定的时候为定制者提供适合的服务之后，机械少年被送进了一间实验室。  
“你要废弃我吗？因为我不听话？”躺在活动床架上的蓝发少年看着站在旁边的黑发男人，被植入主程序的定律让他没有逃走，也不会去攻击人类。  
他看见黑发男人摇了摇头，“不，瑟坦达，你只是需要做一次升级。”

“我要提醒您一件事情，奥迪那先生。您知道您在做违反法律的事情吧？而且是违反人类法，如果被发现，我们都会被当做反人类罪起诉。”  
“……”黑发男人扭过头，金色的眼看着抱着电脑终端的研究员。  
“不，博士。你说错了一小部分。我很清楚我在做什么，而且我也愿意继续资助你的研究。而且所有的条件和签下的合约一样，等最终完成之后的成果带来的利益全部属于你，我只需要你将那些研究结果全部用在名叫‘库丘林’的机器人身上，并且不可为他附加‘定律’。而这件事情只有你和我清楚，所以如果你想违反合约，博士，相信我。如果我活着，会一辈子被关在监狱的只有你，如果我已经去世，你也同样逃不过惩罚。”  
男人露出了微微的笑容，“你知道我从不在这些事情上开玩笑。”  
被称为“博士”的研究员瞪了面前的男人好一会儿才找回自己的声音。  
“那我也有一件事情要提醒你，奥迪那先生。”  
“无论科学进步到何种地步，您也不可能将机器人变成您的爱人——希望您能记住这一点。”

机械少年再次醒来的时候，他发现自己的外形大了几岁。  
他还是第一次意识到自己的“外表”，似乎有什么东西不同了。  
在他试图检索自己的记忆的时候，他更明显地感觉到了这一点。  
“枷锁”，消失了。  
一些曾经存在的思考盲区现在都被填满，他突然明白自己大约不能再被称为“拥有一定智能的机器人”，而是完全符合了“AI”的定义。  
自我学习，自我思考，自我扩张。  
——最后会自由进化成更加高级的存在。

在蓝发AI思考的时候，房间的门被打开了。  
黑发男人出现在他的视线捕捉范围内，脸上有着憔悴和焦虑混合的神情。  
“库丘林，你醒了……不对，还记得我吗？”  
AI想起了他“入眠”之前向黑发男人提出的问题，不知为什么，看见男人表情的瞬间他突然感到一阵轻松。  
“我要是说我忘记了，迪尔会哭给我看的吧？”  
“谁会哭啊？你当我还是十岁吗？”下意识反驳出声，黑发男人忍不住笑了一下，“看来很顺利，我一直在担心。”  
“我看出来了。”蓝发AI看了看自己伸出来的手掌，“皮肤？”  
“嗯，喜欢吗？最新的材料。”  
“能让你满意的当然不会差。”蓝发AI盘起腿坐在床上，他的这个动作很自然，但他也没有错过黑发男人眼底闪过的一丝激动。

“我说啊，迪尔，迪卢姆多。我能问个问题吗？”蓝发AI撑着脸颊，打量着面前的人类。  
对方在他的身边坐了下来，微侧着头等待蓝发AI的问题。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“嗯？”那双金色的眼微微张大了，带着一点点慌张地模样。  
“我好像从来没问过这个问题，因为过去的‘我’一直默认着你是爱我的。”蓝发AI学着黑发男人偏过了头，和对方保持着视线的平视，“但是，你看着的究竟是谁呢，迪尔。”  
“……”蓝发AI获得了片刻的沉默。  
黑发男人深深地吸了一口气，“的确最开始的时候，我是把你看做他的重生。但是在你第一次醒来之后，我就知道一切不过是我的妄想罢了。”  
“但是我是爱你的，不是因为我用了他的名字给你命名……”  
“我知道哟，迪尔。”蓝发AI用食指顶住黑发男人的眉间，“你是爱我的，只不过那已经不是所谓的爱情。”

黑发男人没有反驳。  
他自己比任何都清楚，他不肯继续接受那时候还是服务型机器人的少年为他服务的理由。  
他对有着年轻爱人面孔的机械少年的感情已经变质。  
他依然爱着对方，只是那种爱是父亲对儿子、是制造者对造物、是亲人却不是情人之间的爱。  
“你说的没错，库丘林。你现在已经能察觉这件事情了，我非常高兴。”  
“你的模样可不是‘高兴’啊，迪尔。也对，你大概也猜到我的下个问题了。”  
蓝发AI没有收回自己的手指，“那么，我对你的爱，是你植入的程式吗？”  
黑发男人蠕动了一下嘴唇，最后艰难的吐出了一个音节。  
“是。”

蓝发AI反而露出了“就和我想的一样的表情”。  
“我不会问你为什么这么做，因为我是以与你相爱的人为原型制作的机器人，如果你不这么做我才会奇怪。”蓝发AI收回了手指，露出有些苦恼地表情。  
“但是我现在的困扰是，我分不清我对你的感情，究竟源于我自己的思考，还是初始程序的干扰。不过，我知道呆在你身边我会觉得很开心，所以我不会走的哟，迪尔。”  
“我永远欢迎你留下，库丘林……即使你找到的答案是离开，我也会一直欢迎你再回来。”  
“别说这么丧气的话嘛迪尔，我不是说了吗，我不会离开的。我的答案就是我会留在你身边，因为陪着你并不是什么令我为难的事情嘛。”

AI库丘林留在了人类的身边。  
十年、二十年、三十年。  
时间对AI来说没有意义，他在期间又经历了几次升级，每一次他的身体都被替换成更加精良的存在。  
而他的外表也越来越接近黑发男人保存下来的那些录像中的人类男性的模样。  
甚至很多不明就里的人把他当做了那个死去的探险家的亲戚，而黑发男人从不纠正人们的错误。  
“我并不想在社会中引起恐怖谷效应，那只会让你难以在这个世界存在下去。”  
举着拐杖的黑发老人嘴角挂着一丝优雅的微笑，曾经挺拔的身躯因为年龄的增加而有些佝偻，但依然有一种能够迷惑异性的气质。  
“我已经立下了遗嘱，留给你的东西可能不会太多。因为大部分遗产被我用以设立基金。”

“没什么不好啊？”蓝发AI无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“我就知道你会这么说。不错你还是听完比较好。”黑发老人在椅子上坐下，仰起头看着站在他面前的AI。  
那双金色的眼睛依然清澈如昔，蓝发AI甚至一眼能看懂里面透露出的各种感情。  
那都是对他的，不是透过他看到的属于过去的幻影。  
但是，自己对男人究竟是什么感情呢？已经摆脱了最初程式困挠的蓝发AI依然在试着整理自己的感情。  
学习、思考、分析——他需要的并不是模拟这些感情，而是弄懂它们，明白它们，拥有它们。  
这是一件困难的事情，人类的情感从未停止进化，而这个时间已经以万年计算。  
而作为AI诞生的自己才短短的数十年——即使自己的计算分析能力远远超过人类，但是对于“情感”这种复杂且充满变数的存在也毫无办法。

就像他还是不明白面前的人类——在早已弄清楚自己不可能成为过去的幻影之后依然如常的和他在一起。  
即使他们之间不再有性关系，但是依然会亲吻——亲吻头顶、亲吻额头、亲吻脸颊。  
偶尔他能分析出欲望的存在，但是对方会很快的压抑下去，而且随着时间的推移这种情况逐渐在消失。  
而到了现在，他们之间，至少对于黑发男人来说，他们的关系更像是无比亲密的朋友。  
这种时候他还是拖张椅子坐下来听对方说比较好。  
将想法付诸行动的AI库丘林在黑发老人面前坐了下来。“你又干了什么？”  
“那个基金会持续运作我留下的遗产和资金，继续供给实验室研究生化人的进化方向。也就是说，直到你满意为止，你的进化不会被躯体局限住。”  
“这个判断是交给我自己吗？”  
“当然，我相信你有这个判断力。”  
“真是放心啊，不怕我做出什么吗。”  
“你会吗？”  
“……真是问倒我了。那我觉得满意了之后，基金会会怎么样？”  
“停止运作，并将所有的盈余转交给你——我想……至少足够你生活很长一段时间吧。”  
“你还真是把什么都想好了吗。”  
“没办法啊，我只有你作为继承人嘛，库丘林。”

在AI看来虽然人类已经上了年纪，但是身体各部分机能比起同龄人要健康许多。  
大约会超过现在人类平均寿命好几十年吧——蓝发AI是这么预测的，然后想了想自己用轮椅推着黑发老人的模样，他居然觉得还不错。  
但这个预测并没有实现。  
在那场关于遗嘱的对话之后没多久，老人倒下了。  
黑发老人衰弱得十分突然，那天早上两人还在餐桌上有说有笑，到了中午的时候对方就突然倒下了。  
蓝发AI甚至可以看到病床上的老人生命力流失的速度。这种症状让他轻易的在自己的记忆库中对上了疾病的名字。  
“死亡病”——迪卢姆多·奥迪那，和他去世的爱人一样，也同样患上了这种疾病。  
只是他的死亡期限在数十年之后，而不像其他患病者近在眼前。  
——黑发老人早就知道自己生命会在什么时候走到尽头。  
蓝发AI一直呆在病床的旁边。  
只有这个时候他才像个生化人，不用吃喝，也没有新陈代谢，只是安静地守着昏迷的人类。  
所以当黑发老人从昏迷中醒来的时候，他立刻走了上去。  
那双金色的眼睛依然清澈——但蓝发AI知道那只是回光返照的表现。  
“库丘林，你还在吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么。”  
“我好像想清楚了什么事情。”  
“我能知道吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“是什么？”  
“……我，爱你。”蓝发AI有些艰难地开口，“不是因为程序，不是因为你爱我，只是因为我爱你。”

这个答案让黑发老人的嘴角重新爬上了微笑。  
“真是啊……这么久，结果你的答案回到了开始。”黑发老人慢慢抬起手，蓝发AI低下了头，让他能摸到自己的脖子后。  
“这样不行啊，库丘林，你会难过的。”他听见老人的声音在他耳边低语，然后，他听见了一串数字。  
蓝发AI的第一反应并不是“糟糕，要失去自由”，而是“啊，终于，还是能和他一起走的吗”那样的解脱，直到对方最后的命令传入他的电子脑。  
“把关于我的记忆都封锁起来吧，库丘林。忘了我——直到你找到那个，真正的，能陪着你度过永恒的存在的时候……你才会想起我。”  
“一定……会有……那么一天……我……相……”  
========

陈旧但整洁的小酒馆里，库丘林挪开了放着啤酒的橡木桶，打开了通往地下室的活板门。  
下面整个是酒窖，但是现在只有一半还保持着原本的公用。  
另外一半是已经被摧毁的人类文明难以想象的高科技实验室。  
负责的主控电脑感知到主人的来临，整个房间的墙壁泛起柔和的白光。  
“情况怎么样？”蓝发的AI询问道，柔和的女音立刻回答了他的问题。  
“全部改造已经完成，生物大脑和躯体融合程度100%，您已经可以带他离开改造舱。”

“哦，辛苦了。”  
库丘林三步并做两步走到改造舱的旁边，上面忙碌的指示灯早已熄灭，只有代表“完成”的指示灯在闪烁。  
蓝发AI解开了舱门的锁定，抬起来的舱盖里露出了他的爱人的面容。  
“哦，完全没问题，非常完美。”作为人造人不得不加入战争的迪卢姆多的身体早已在最后一次任务中遭到了重创，这让库丘林不得不为他制造和更换成生化人的躯体。  
但是他将对方的大脑完整的保留了下来，并且移植进这具身体中。  
——迪卢姆多依然是迪卢姆多，没有任何改变。

蓝发AI小心地抱起了还未醒来的黑发青年走上楼，将他放在酒吧里的沙发上。  
修长的手指划过对方的脸颊，库丘林露出一个笑容。  
“该醒来了，我可爱的迪尔。”  
就像唤醒睡美人的咒语，黑发青年的眼慢慢睁开，漾出一片漂亮的金色。  
“……库丘林？”带着一点疑惑的声音穿透了蓝发AI的听觉，然后，有什么东西在他的记忆中扩散开来。  
被锁定在电子脑底层的记忆瞬间回来了，黑发老人的脸在瞬间和他的爱人冲合在一起。  
他笑了起来。  
“欢迎回来，迪尔，欢迎回来。”

.永远的爱 Fin.


End file.
